Wish Upon a Mirror
by atrizieaAmaryl
Summary: One wish, one mirror and your hope and wishes will come true...with a price of course. As Edward Elric (FMA) quote, 'an equal exchange', there's nothing free in this world...Oh, and be careful not to 'accidently' wished upon a mirror, your wish might be chosen by her...


**Oh dear, oh dear, a new story from mua, muahahaha!I don't know whether this story will be continued or not, it depends if there a reviews, I will try to continue...Alright!**

**Knb is not mine in any way.**

**...**

Kuroko Tetsuya

"..._I hope we could play basketball together...One day..."_

...

"For the wish that I made before, I have to pay it back equally? What do you mean?" Kuroko asked curiously as he looked in front of him, towards a beautiful, mysterious woman in black. She had black jet hair, pale white skin with mysterious red blood eyes, along with the fragrance of jasmine flower that wafted around her.

"Do you remember, 'I want all of us to be together and play basketball again'...and your wish came true, isn't it?" his teal eyes widen for a fraction.

"For a while, I observe you, your friends and how you treat other...and also how the others treat you. I decided to grant you, your wish and in the end, it came true. Do you remember, during your first year in middle school I gave you a book, about magic and misdirection..." she smiled widely, showing a row of perfectly white teeth.

...

_"__Are you searching for this book?" a gentle voice shook him suddenly and as he looked up, he saw a girl wearing a green uniform. She was one of the workers inside this shop. _

_He can't help it to stare at her; speechless as he noticed how 'unnatural' her beauty was and as if a goddess was standing in front of him although she was wearing a plain uniform._

_"__Ah..." Kuroko immediately looked down to her hand and noticed a book about magic and misdirection. As he already held the book in his hand, he remembered something..._

_'__How did she know?'_

_"__Miss?" he looked beside him and noticed that he was alone._

_..._

"...But..."

"I know, Kuroko Tetsuya, you are wondering about your wish, right? You didn't make that wish during your first year and yet, why did I help you at that time? Simple, it's because I found you interesting, Kuroko Tetsuya. I was fascinated with your 'ability' and the fact that you made that wish a few years after that excites me and I immediately accept your wish without any delay...Truly, I was waiting for this moment..."

"..." Only silence as he can't even processed the words that she had explained before.

The mysterious woman chuckled. She patted his shoulder gently with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry Kuroko Tetsuya, you don't have to worry about paying me right now using cash. I have already received your payment..."

"...What?" he was stunned for a moment as she suddenly stated something that he can't understand.

"Oi Kuroko!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu!"

He turned his head towards the loud voices only to notice Kagami, Aomine and Kise came running towards him.

"Geeze, thank god we found you...Why did you always disappear suddenly?" Kagami chided.

"..."Aomine stood still and speechless as he looked surprised for a moment.

"Kurokocchi!For the first time we noticed you easily!" Kuroko breath hitched for a moment.

"What do you mean Kise-kun?" Kuroko felt something wrong with his sudden statement and his head continue to repeat back the words that the mysterious woman said earlier. He promptly turned his head towards the place where she stood before but she was gone.

"Oh, we can see your head from afar, isn't it great?!" Kise said excitedly.

"Hmm, as a matter of fact we noticed you from the other side of the road...Are you tired Kuroko? Your presence can be noticed easily..." Kagami commented worriedly.

**_"_****_Don't worry Kuroko Tetsuya, I have already received your payment..."_**

**...**

"Heh, he didn't remember when exactly he made that wish...Tsk, tsk, Kuroko Tetsuya, you made that wish when you looked yourself in the mirror..." the mysterious woman grinned towards a mirror. A small, rectangular mirror was placed behind the locker door and she slowly closed it. 'Kuroko Tetsuya' was written in front of the locker door.

"Now...It's time for me to visit Aomine Daiki. He looked quite happy to see me..."she chuckled as she remembered his 'shocked face' earlier.

...

_"__..." Aomine stood still and speechless as he looked surprised for a moment. He saw a woman in black standing behind Kuroko and waving her hand to him with a smile._

...

Omake.

"Don't worry Kuroko Tetsuya, you don't have to worry about paying me right now using cash. I have already received your payment...through _._.."

"...?!"

...Tbc..


End file.
